Shane 10 Alien heroes Legend of the Samurai Sword
by gm goodyeat
Summary: All seems fine when Shane and his friends head to Japan for a contest at a fight academy but Soon Shane and his friends find theme self's stopping the evil dark samurai who wants a powerful Sword to take over japan but Can Shane stop him before its too late ?


Part one the legend begins

It was a dark and stormy night at Tokyo at the city near a undown Museum that said the Cultural History of Tokyo

In side it was dark and gloomy and in side two people ware talking one of theme theme was a old man about in his late 50's and the other one was in his early 20's

Grandpa I don't see why I have to take over the family legacy of curator said his grandson I know it has been a family thing for years but don't you think it is time to give it up ? he asked

Kai said his grandfather has he drank is tea as he looked out of the window being the curator is something that has pride and knowing of the ancient days and history of Tokyo is something that dose not happing everyday he said

I know said Kiro but don't you feel its time to stop not manly people have come for a long time he said

I get it said his grandfather but I know many people care about history he said come let me show you something he said and Kiro and his grandfather left the office to show his grandson he wanted to show him for years

Outside the Museum window a shadowly looking figure is looking from the window and his eyes lighted up

so Grandpa what this is thing you wanted to show me ? asked Kiro

This said his grandfather as he got in to his pocket and got out a tiny sliver key and went up to the door and unlocked it and slowly open the doors and they saw a old Samurai armor sword and stuff from years ago

Amazing said Kiro as he walked closer to the suit its amazing he said

I know said Kiro grandfather this might be able to save the Museum he said do you know the history of the dark samurai ? he asked to his his grandson

No not really said Kai as he tuned to look at his grandfather

You know the most fearsome and evil warlord in japan replied his grandfather so evil he almost destroyed the city of Tokyo he replied

This is why no one comes anymore said kiro grandfather all this new tech and stuff we have has been keeping people away from this place he said

Than something happened the Amor starts to slowly move and it arm broke frew the class like wood and made its way out

Grandpa look said Kiro potinging to the moving amor and broke out

Oh no the Amor of the dark Samurai is moving said Kiro

I live said the dark samurai as it drew out its sword

Grandpa what do we do ? asked Kiro

I don't know said his grandfather but we cant let him get away he said and he gets a broom and tries to stop him but the dark samurai cuts the broom in hafe like chop sticks

Uh said kiro grandfather as he looked shoked

Than the dark samurai that's laughing maniacally and flys off in to the darkness and it broke frew the window

Than Kiro grandfather looks in to the darksky as it started to rain

The ghost of the dark samurai has finally retuned he said as he as he looked at kiro and kiro looked at him knowing things are not going to look good

The next day at Tokyo as a train went by and its stop at the shibuya station the train stops and the doors open and its Shane Jade Tracy who are hear to meet a old friend of jade

Well we finally made it said Shane as he looked at the map Tokyo he said as he looked at the city map

Man there a lot of people around said Tracy as she took some pictures of stuff

And its a popular meeting place in Tokyo replied Jade than jades cell phone rings and gets a text

Hey guys I've got a text message from my friend Jeri she said showing theme

she says meet me at the statue of hachiko read jade

Any idea what a Hachiko is ? asked Tracy sounds like a take out place she said

wait I think I know what Hachiko is said Shane as he got out his book of history of Tokyo and look for Hachiko

Than Shane see a Group of school kids taking there picture behind the statue of hachiko

Oh so this is Hachiko said Jade

It says in the book that Hahiko used to greet his aster every day when he came home on the train one day his master sadly died

and hachiko sent the rest of his life waiting at the station for his master to return home

Wow cool story said Jade

hey Shane maybe they'll put up a statue of you someday said Tracy

I'm not really in to that much fame said Shane

There more to that than a statue said a voice and the person come out to show herself to be jeri one of jades friends

If you want to have a statue of your own in japan you must become a legend first she said just like hachiko

Today in honor of his great loyalty his statue serves as a special place for faithful friends to meet

I'm sorry but have we met ? asked Tracy

Jeri its good to see You said Jade as she

Its good to see you too jade smiled Jeri as she bow to her and jade did the same

I have heard all about your adventures you have told me about she said

Wait do she know who I am ? asked Shane

Don't worry said Jeri I can keep your hero stuff a serect said Jeri

Well that's a good thing smiled Shane

Can I tell you a secret ? asked Jeri sometimes I wish I would be a member of your team too she said

You know it would be cool to have a 4th nember in the team said Shane

Anyway we are hear to watch jade compete in the big martial-arts competition said Tracy

I'm so honoured to be invited to the tournament said Jade

And you sould be said Jeri Mrs Sakura runs the most famous and exclusive martial arts academy in all the world

Only the best of the best students are accepted by her but first you must survive the tournament

Wait what ? asked Shane as he looked shocked survive ? he asked

Oh sorry I ment win sorry I got mixed up jeri said first you must win the tournament she said

come I better take you to her she said and the gang follow her than they make it to a giant jet ship and they get in

Wow nice digs said Shane as he looked around

Than the jet takes off and heads to Mr sakura Dojo

nice said Shane as he looked out of the window all it needs now is some nice getaway music he said

Guys whre the pilot ? asked Tracy pointing to the control room

Don't worry we're perfectly safe said Jeri the hover et is the worl's first fully functioning robotic plan she said

That's amazing said Jade no one has ever done this before she said but this is so advanced she said

Here in japan technology is taking over everything replied Jeri whill sadly many of the old tradt9ions are fading away she said with a sad look on her face

Than the jet took of in to the sunset

End of part one


End file.
